Nothing Left to Loose
by Meeve
Summary: "He stared stonily down at the torn corpse, mesmerized by it's internal organs, which were spilling out on the sheet beneath it." - My take on Derek burying his sister.


He stared stonily down at the torn corpse, mesmerized by it's internal organs, which were spilling out on the sheet beneath it.

He blinked.

How long had he been standing there? He wasn't sure anymore. He could barely even remember what he was suppose to be doing.

His eyes wandered to the shovel on the ground next to him.

Oh. Right. He was digging a grave.

He bent down, numbly fumbling with the shovel before straightening up and turning away from the body. He thrust the shovel into the ground, pouring all his pent up anger into digging the grave, trying his best to forget everything that had happened.

The digging helped, so repetitive, easy to get lost in the monotonous task. It made the job go quickly and it wasn't long before he had finished. He wished he could just keep going, dig until he was bone-tired and incapable of healing, until every breath had left his body and it could all just end. No more pain.

But he knew that he had to put the body to rest, to hide it away.

He pulled himself out of the grave and threw the shovel aside. Walking back to the corpse, he bent down and reached out his hands to grab the sheet so he could wrap it around the body. As he reached, he caught her eye.

Her dead, lifeless eyes staring blankly up at him.

He had tried so hard to avoid looking at her eyes, but as he stared at them now, he realized he had lost everything.

He let out a choked sob and stumbled backwards, falling painfully to the ground. He brought his hands to his face as howling sobs wracked his body. No matter how many tears escaped him, no matter how loud he howled, it would not ease the pain.

He tried to calm himself down, the rational part of his brain was telling him that he needed to get it together, there was no time for crying. The rational part of his brain was drown out by the unrelenting sorrow that had hold of him in this moment.

Laura was all he had left.

What was he suppose to do now?

She had been the brave one.

When their entire family had burned, she had been the one to take charge. She hadn't been afraid to show her distress over their loss, she hadn't run away from emotions. She had embraced them, let them fuel her desire to live, to seek out the ones who had done this to them.

Derek? He ran. He ran away from all the tragedy, the guilt. He ran away from his emotions, locked them away one by one until only anger was left. He hadn't even told her about Kate.

Maybe if he had told her, this could have been avoided. She came looking for answers when he had known all along.

The guilt was almost crushing him. He had been the cause of all of this. His family burning, his sister being brutally ripped apart.

All of this because of his "love" for Kate Argent.

He had lost his entire family because of a stupid, teenage crush.

The thought ignited anger within him and he lifted his head from his hands. He was done running, it was his turn to do the preying. What was there left to loose? Nothing.

There was nothing left. Every person he had ever cared about was dead.

He was so much more dangerous now.

A werewolf with nothing left to loose.

These thoughts gave him strength and he rose, hiding his emotions away once more. He moved towards Laura's body and began wrapping her up. He lowered her body gently into the grave and filled it in, the repetitive motion soothing him. When he was finished he stared at the fresh lump of dirt for a moment before dragging the rope around it, spiraling outwards until there was no rope left, all the while barely feeling the effects of the wolfs-bane.

He rubbed a hand down his exhausted face and took a deep breath.

How many more breaths would he take before it was over?

He turned back to the house.

How much longer until the pain ended?

He trudged through the ruins, dust rising with each step.

When would his last breath come?

He sat down and stared blankly at the charcoal walls.

He wasn't sure he cared anymore.

* * *

**SOOOOOO I'm just about ready to shoot myself in the face...what inspired me to write this?**

**It's just that I was re-watching teen wolf for the bagillionth time and suddenly I realized...he had to bury his own sister, his sister who was horribly mutilated and missing half of her body.  
**

**And I realized there was no way in hell anyone would be able to do that without breaking down, especially after thinking about the fact that he was burying her outside of their old house where his entire family burned to death.  
**

**Oh and I realize Peter lived, but I figure that Derek doesn't really see it that way.  
**

**Yeaaaaaaaah. So the idea would not leave me alone, so naturally I wrote about it! Always helps get these HORRIBLE THOUGHTS off my mind.  
**

**Cheers!  
**

**P.S. If you notice any spelling or grammatical errors (I really wouldn't be surprised) then don't hesitate to point it out, I'm always looking to improve my writing skills.  
**


End file.
